


Сквозь дым сигарет

by Anonymous



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14348289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Однажды Беверли встретилась с Виктором в "курилке". "Однажды" превратилось в "иногда", а "иногда" в "пошли, покурим".





	Сквозь дым сигарет

У Беверли тряслись руки. Сигарету, которую она достала из пачки, приходилось крепче сжимать нервными пальцами, чтобы не выронить — больше не было.

Как же все достало. Отец, Гретта и ее тупые подружки, парни, которые верили в слухи, что распускали про нее. Да в эти сплетни верили не только парни, а, кажется, вся школа, даже взрослые.

Беверли завернула за угол, в место, которое называлось "курилкой". Учителя сюда не ходили, им было плевать, чем там занимаются их ученики. Девиз директора: если закрыть глаза, проблемы не существует. А еще не существует матерных и оскорбительных надписей в туалете, не видно, как старшеклассники выжимают из младших деньги, не слышно, как кого-то зажали в углу явно не для дружеского разговора.

Беверли хотела спокойно выкурить сигарету и пойти на следующий урок, но место уже было занято — там стоял, прислонившись в обшарпанной стене, Виктор Крисс. Хорошо, что не Генри или Патрик, подумала Беверли, и, наплевав на все, подошла ближе. И черт, только тогда заметила, что испортила сигарету — бумага измялась, половина табака высыпалась, попробуй такую выкури. Беверли вздохнула, прикрывая глаза. Не день, а дерьмо.

— Последняя?

Беверли вздрогнула. Конечно, она уже слышала этот голос, могла бы узнать его, не видя человека, но еще ни разу Виктор не обращался к ней. Он выглядел спокойным, даже мирным, не таким агрессивно-опасным, как в компании Генри. Словно отдыхал от этого — от бессмысленных драк и беготни за Заикой Биллом и его друзьями, от того, чтобы казаться крутым.

— К сожалению, — грустно улыбнулась Беверли. В пачке было пусто, не считая зажигалки.

Беверли хотела было развернуться и уйти. Может быть прогулять урок — без расслабляющей затяжки она вряд ли сможет войти в класс, но Виктор вдруг протянул ей свою пачку. Он курил крепкие сигареты, но Беверли все равно угостилась. Закурила и благодарно кивнула. В носу и горле защипало, даже слезы набежали на глаза, но стало легче. Беверли расслабленно привалилась к стене, привыкая к другому дыму, медленно затягиваясь.

Они просто стояли рядом и курили. Беверли чувствовала на себе внимательный взгляд Виктора, но старалась не придавать этому значения. Наверняка он знал про слухи, которые ходили вокруг нее. Интересно, о чем думал? Считал ли это правдой? Верил ли в то, что говорили про нее и Генри?

Но больше всего Беверли волновал другой вопрос: почему он поделился сигаретой?

Докурив, Виктор швырнул бычок в мусорку и ушел, не сказав ни слова.

***

Ничего такого не случилось. Просто у Беверли была целая пачка сигарет (удалось стащить у аптекаря), и ей ужасно хотелось покурить. И очень не хотелось идти домой. Любая задержка, даже на пять минут, казалась глотком свежего воздуха в ее душной жизни. 

Она подошла к "курилке" и увидела там Виктора. Он стоял точь-в-точь как в тот раз, с которого прошло чуть больше двух недель, прислонившись к стене, и курил те же крепкие сигареты — Беверли узнала их запах. Она не придавала значения их прошлой встрече и почти не удивилась сейчас. Столкнулись и столкнулись, угостил сигаретой и угостил. Может, у него было хорошее настроение. Может, он просто не настолько мудак, как Генри или Патрик.

Виктор уставился на нее. Не пялился, как это делали некоторые парни или тот же аптекарь, а просто смотрел, словно удивился ей.

Беверли невозмутимо вытащила пачку из сумки и, только достав сигарету, поняла — она выкинула старую пачку вместе с зажигалкой.

— Черт... — прошипела Беверли. Другой у нее не было. Удобная, казалось, привычка вышла боком.

— Нет зажигалки? — Виктор снова подал голос неожиданно, словно ждал подходящий момент. Беверли не вздрогнула только потому, что знала — он за ней наблюдал. 

— Да, случайно выкинула со старой пачкой. 

Виктор уже без слов протянул свою. Беверли осторожно приняла ее, отчего-то стараясь не коснуться чужих пальцев. Но зажигалка слишком маленькая вещица, чтобы избежать прикосновения . Пальцы Виктора были теплыми и совершенно обычными, но Беверли все равно замерла на мгновение, когда почувствовала их. Она не только стояла рядом с ним, не только говорила, она прикоснулась к Виктору. Не то чтобы она боялась прикосновений, но... Это же был Виктор Крисс, один из шайки Генри Бауэрса. Разве могло все быть с ним так... просто и легко?

Расскажи она кому, будь у не подруги, ей бы не поверили.

— Спасибо, — Беверли вернула зажигалку и затянулась, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия. Виктор все смотрел на нее. — Что? 

— Ничего, — он пожал плечами, а потом все же сказал: — Тебе не идет курить. 

— Не идет? — удивилась Беверли, выпуская дым. Такого ей еще никто не говорил. С ней вообще мало кто говорил просто так.

— Нет. 

Беверли хотела спросить почему, вопрос почти слетел с языка, но она быстро сунула сигарету в рот. Не стоит, серьезно. Ничего хорошего из всего этого просто не может выйти. Лучше принять все как случайный, ничего незначащий разговор и забыть его.

Беверли докурила и быстро ушла, чувствуя спиной чужой внимательный взгляд.

***

В этот раз в "курилке" никого не было. Беверли облегченно вздохнула. Наконец-то она сможет спокойно покурить в одиночестве, не чувствуя на себе нервирующий взгляд. На этот раз в пачке болтались зажигалка и две сигареты. Она достала одну, прикурила, прикрывая глаза. Она любила так делать — закрыть глаза и чувствовать, как дым наполняет легкие, словно она воздушный шар, а дым — это гелий, который унесет ее высоко в небо, туда, где нет земного дерьма. Когда Беверли открыла глаза, она почти не удивилась. Перед ней стоял Виктор.

Он держал руки в карманах широких штанов защитного цвета. У него на шее болтался военный медальон, спрятанный под черную майку. Все как всегда — обычный Виктор. За исключение одного — он смотрел на нее так, словно хотел что-то сказать. Беверли делала вид, что не замечает, хотя следила за ним сквозь ресницы.

— Поделишься? — все-таки спросил Виктор, словно они были друзьями или старыми знакомыми.

— Сегодня моя очередь? — усмехнулась Беверли. Она старалась вести себя так, словно все в порядке, все под контролем, но на самом деле она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Будто кто-то вытолкнул ее из-за кулис на сцену, не дав выучить сценарий. Да она вообще не знала, что ей придется выступать.

Виктор пожал плечами, мол, так уж вышло.

— Парни все растаскали. Даже зажигалку стянули, говнюки.

Беверли, не удержавшись, хихикнула. Боже, Виктор Крисс только что пожаловался ей на свою бандитскую компанию? Это было мило. Правда, мило, губы сами растягивались в улыбке. Беверли поправила волосы, убирая прядь за ухо. Виктор опять (опять!) смотрел на нее, на ее руку с кучей браслетиков и фенечек, на поправленные волосы. Она почувствовала, как по шее поднимается жар, теплеют щеки — она краснела, сама до конца не понимая, от чего.

Когда парень последний раз просил ее о чем-то нормальном? Когда у нее спрашивали что-то непошлое, не смотрели на нее масляными глазами? Когда с ней просто общались? Даже если это пара ничего не значащих фраз. Они не имели за собой мерзкого смысла и сопровождались бесстыжим оценивающим взглядом, из-за которого хотелось залезть в ванную и тереть кожу до красноты.

Беверли кинула ему пачку, Виктор легко поймал ее, и поспешно выкинула бычок. Нет, она не собиралась сбежать, конечно, нет, просто уже докурила, а в пачке все равно последняя сигарета.

Беверли видела, что, закурив, Виктор хотел вернуть ей зажигалку, но уже ушла.

Ушла, не сбежала. И щеки пылали, и сердце билось от быстрого шага, а не от чего-то там еще.

***

Беверли уже не удивлялась.

В "курилке" на корточках сидел Виктор. Он откинулся на стену, обесцвеченные волосы забавно топорщились на макушке. Хотелось пригладить прядки, ведь обычно они всегда были уложены. Виктор сидел с закрытыми глазами, руки лежали на коленях, и в пальцах правой руки тлела сигарета. Он словно медитировал. Если так, Беверли его понимала. Она сама любила курить медленно, когда руки не тряслись от нервов, а глаза не жгло от обиды и несправедливости.

— Привет, — тихо сказала Беверли, чтобы обозначить себя. И ей было совсем немного интересно, как отреагирует Виктор. Тот открыл глаза, окинул Беверли взглядом снизу вверх (от него не хотелось сбежать или обнять себя) и, еле заметно улыбнувшись, кивнул:

— Привет.

Беверли встала рядом, достала сигарету. На губах играла легкая улыбка, а в груди стало тепло от этого простого "привет". Казалось, их связывала не только "курилка", а что-то еще. Что-то, что пока нельзя было назвать, но он словно витало в воздухе вместе с дымом.

Зажигалки не было, она ведь отдала ее Виктору в прошлый раз и забыла купить новую. Беверли глянула на него, зажав сигарету между губами. Тот опять смотрел, и Беверли подумала, что он должен понять ее. Виктор понял и виновато сказал:

— Забыл твою зажигалку дома.

— Чем тогда прикурил? — Беверли подозрительно прищурилась.

— Стрельнул у Генри. И сигарету, и зажигалку.

Беверли вздохнула, огорченно пожевав фильтр. Ей "стрельнуть" ни то, ни другое было не у кого. Похоже, покурить не получится. Она уже собиралась сунуть сигарету обратно в пачку, как Виктор встал, навис над ней, почти прижав к стене. Беверли испугалась, хотела было оттолкнуть его, но он всего лишь... прикуривал ее сигарету от своей. Беверли могла рассмотреть его очень близко. Длинная челка, черные прямые брови, упрямые, даже вредные губы. На шее висел тот самый военный медальон, не скрытый майкой. Он тихо звякнул, когда Виктор резко встал, а теперь поблескивал отполированной стороной с гравировкой. Беверли уставился на медальон, потому что смотреть в лицо напротив не могла — боялась поднять глаза. Беверли стеснялась.

Когда Виктор отстранился, она сделала первую затяжку и закашлялась. Беверли толком не дышала, пока разгорался табак, и ей бы следовало вдохнуть воздух, а не дым. Но сигарета была во рту, она и не подумала ее вытащить, и легкие стремительно заполнил дым. На глазах выступили слезы, в носу засвербело.

Беверли чуть не подпрыгнула, когда на плечо легла чужая рука.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — Виктор заглядывал ей в лицо, и единственное, что она смогла сделать, это кивнуть. Тот хмыкнул и отпустил ее, но призрачный отпечаток его ладони Беверли чувствовала до самой ночи.

У Виктора были теплые руки.

***

— Эй, рыжая!

"Спасибо, что не рыжая шлюха", подумала Беверли и обернулась к Гретте. За ее плечами, как всегда, стояли подружки-подпевалы. Похоже, они подошли не просто пооскорблять. Судя по серьезным лицам и рукам, сложенным у одной на груди, у другой, упертым в бока, разговор намечался "серьезный".

— Что-то не так, Гретта? — Беверли выделила ее имя, словно это было ругательство. Та скривилась и сразу пошла в наступление:

— Ты и Виктор, серьезно?

Беверли приоткрыла рот, не зная, что сказать. Она ведь и сама не знала, что она и Виктор, что?.. Они просто курили вместе. Беверли совсем забыла, что это школа, и слухи в ней распространяются быстрее, чем дует ветер. Хотя сплетня про них с Виктором очень задержалась. 

— Нет, серьезно, ты ему даешь? Стейси видела, как он недавно прижал тебя к стене! Да, Стейси?

Стейси кивнула, поджав губы. Гретта победно ухмыльнулась, словно этот кивок доказывал все на свете. Марлин скопировала улыбку подруги. А Беверли было плевать на эти переглядки, потому что за их спинами она заметила Виктора. Он смотрел точно в их сторону и хмурился.

— Решила спрятаться под крыло? — Гретта шагнула вперед, уперла палец с острым ногтем Беверли в грудь.

Виктор шел в их сторону.

— Думаешь, ему до тебя есть дело? — ноготь вонзился глубже, до боли, но Беверли не заметила этого, потому что за Марлин и Стейси стоял Виктор.

— Да кому ты нужна, шала…

— Беверли, пошли, покурим.

Все трое испуганно подпрыгнули, а Беверли неверяще уставилась на Виктора. Он смотрел на нее несколько секунд и, развернувшись, пошел к "курилке". Не оборачиваясь и не дожидаясь, словно знал, что Беверли последует за ним.

Он был прав.

— Меня ждет Виктор, — сказала Беверли, словно извиняюсь, но на самом деле это значило: "Что, съели?" 

Гретта и ее подружки не могли сказать ни слова, смотрели друг на друга, как глупые овцы, и раскрывали рты, как рыбы. Отличное зрелище, Беверли надолго запомнит его и будет вспоминать, чтобы посмеяться.

Она, не стесняясь, бросилась вслед за Виктором, на бегу доставая пачку. Она была полной на треть — теперь Беверли старалась всегда оставлять одну-две лишние сигареты, на случай, если придется делиться.

Беверли подошла к Виктору, улыбаясь. Он, как обычно, стоял, прислонившись к обшарпанной стене, и в руках у него была зажигалка.

Ее зажигалка.


End file.
